Knowing You
by Jula Mathis
Summary: Love is a pure emotion, it can never be stolen, it can never harm, it can only be given. But can love not be greedy? With the final battle drawing ever closer, Eleanor must come to terms with the feelings she harbors in her heart, feelings she shares for a certain witch and a certain daemon.


**Disclaimer:** _**Tales of Berseria**_ **and all other titles in the** _ **Tales**_ **series belong to Bandai Namco. This work is simply the work of a fan and is not intended to be sold for profit.**

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Welcome to _Knowing You_ , my first one-shot _Tales of Berseria_ fanfiction. Though this story is one-shot, it is loosely linked (and in this story's case, very loosely linked) to the rest of my _Tales_ works, such as _End of an Era_ , but it is not necessary to read any of my other works to enjoy this story or the others as most can be read on their own. What I mean by "very loosely linked" to my other works, well, I think you'll understand after reading this story to the end.

Now before we get into the story itself, please be aware that this story is a shoujo-ai fic (a story focusing on female x female relationships); in this case, this story revolves around Eleanor, Velvet, and Magilou. If you're not interested in reading such a story, I advise that you please not continue any further. For those still interested in reading, please be aware that there is a lemon scene, and as such, there are two versions of this story. Those not interested in reading the lemon should read this story on my Fanfiction account, while the uncut version with the lemon is found on my blog.

In any case, I think I've said enough for now. As the subject matter herein is something I'm new to, I hope you'll enjoy it. With that said, let's get to the story!

* * *

 _Knowing You_

I find myself speechless still after what happened today. When we first met, I thought she was nothing more than a reckless interloper, always acting upon her id and never without reason. …how ironic, listen talk to me about reason, much like I did when I was following Lord Artorius. One mustn't follow reason blindly and that sometimes matters of the heart must take precedence, I know that now, but with Magilou, she seemed to act on nothing but whims, caring little for the consequences of her actions. I wouldn't go as far as say I hated her, from the strange anecdotes she would speak, her whimsical, yet cruel actions she would unnecessarily conduct in order to achieve our goals, and the way she would pick on others and myself, but I will admit, in the beginning, I had disliked her.

* * *

"Wow, so that's what's on the other side of those books…," I remember walking in on a most peculiar scene between Magilou and Laphicet. "I wouldn't have ever guessed that…"

"What the?!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "What are you doing with Laphicet?!"

"He said he wanted to see, so I'm showing him," she innocently replied, her arms arched behind her back. "You have no right to stand in the way of his desires."

"It's my job to protect him as his vessel, especially from someone so wicked as yourself! Also, what you're doing runs contrary to public decency!"

"Witches aren't supposed to be decent."

"These bindings with the locks on them…," the young malak continued to innocently observe. "This style used to really popular during the Meliodas dynasty…"

"Now that I know you're such a bad influence for him, I'll be keeping a closer eye on you," I warned.

"If you can't learn to take it easy, nobody's ever gonna want to marry you, you know," she continued to feign virtue while insulting me at the same time.

"Like you're a shining example of marriage material yourself."

"Hey Magilou?" Laphicet interrupted one more time. "Could you turn them over one more time? I want to see how the books attach to your belt."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Ugh…," I could only sigh.

"Oh what's the matter, are you jealous?" she suddenly appeared right beside me now, her finger circling against my cheek. "If you also want in on my most private secrets as well, then say, 'Magilou, I want to get to know you better!' Come on, you know you want to; I'll even give you a more hands-on experience if you do! All you have you have to do is just say the magic words."

"C-considering your indecent actions just now, I'm sure I know all there is to know about you!" I huffed as I quickly turned away, my cheeks burning as I spoke.

"Aww, you're no fun!"

Back then, I was sure that there was nothing else to learn about her; that she simply made it her goal to torment and corrupt others with her indecent attitude. She was crude and embarrassing, but for some reason, I had felt…drawn to her.

There was always a certain shimmer in her eyes, one that went beyond cruelty and mischief, a glow that I always seemed to draw me in. Other times I would find my eyes trailing down the frame of her body; she seemed delicate, almost like any sudden movement could snap her in half. I couldn't pinpoint as to the reason I would sometimes lose myself looking at her in these instances, but I would quickly look away the moment her eyes would turn to meet mine.

Was I looking at her because of disgust, or was it the total opposite? All I know was what it made me feel in the inside whenever I interacted with her. That returning gaze whenever she caught me, that tiny grin her lips would beam every time, they always made my heart jump, filling each of my nerves with electricity. That smile, it always made my face burn, forcing me to look away, and yet even though our eyes were not meeting, I still felt her gaze adoring me, as if you were watching me from every angle. It made me feel uneasy, it embarrassed me, and despite how it made me feel, I could never ask her to stop, no, it's more like I didn't want her to stop.

I wanted to tell myself, to fool myself, that I was ashamed of her, taking every opportunity in my mind to ridicule her, especially in the beginning of this journey. She was a troublemaker, an anarchist, and at any moment, I believed she would purposefully betray us if it simply meant pleasing her ego. I kept telling myself all of these things over and over again, reminding myself that nothing could ever come of her, and yet…

…and yet, as time went on, as our journey comes closer to its end, I find that feeling of dislike and disgust slowly but surely vanishing.

* * *

Ever since our battle with Lord Melchior and then speaking to Grimoirh just now, I feel we had gotten to learn about her, about who she really is. From her tragic past of being abandoned as an infant, to being forced to acting as a spectacle for a traveling troupe of performers, and then being disowned by the closest person you ever had as a family, I know I speak for the others as well when I say that you truly have garnered my sympathy, Magilou.

No, not just Magilou, but the rest of my comrades in arms as well. From the pure and innocent Laphicet; the pessimistic but caring Eizen; the bloodthirsty, yet good-natured Rokurou; and even the so-called Lord of Calamity, Velvet, I feel that I've we've all become so close, that we've become more than just comrades, we've all become friends.

Friends… Yes that's what we are, but is this truly what friendship is? When I think of Laphicet, Eizen and Rokurou, I see them as others I can rely on in my time of need, whether on the battlefield or outside of it, and I being the same. ..but when I think of Velvet and Magilou, I think of something more.

* * *

It was after we had cleared out Titania of the daemons that remained. It was only hours ago that I thought that Velvet would devour me, that she would take my life because I spoken out of place regarding Lord Artorius and being in denial of him sacrificing her brother. I thought that it would be best to simply stay out of her way after that incident, that my presence would only infuriate her further.

No, that's not the whole truth. If anything, I needed time to think, to reflect on our journey thus far. My preconceptions of daemons and the Abbey were changing; after traveling with everyone up until that point, I was slowly learning, slowly accepting, that not all daemons were mindless killing machines; they could laugh, they could cry, they could feel pain, they could care for others, and many other things, much like how humans can act. If I had not gone on this journey, if I had not started to get to know you all, I know that I would have brought Laphicet back to the Abbey while we were in Loegres, but I knew at that point such an action would be unforgiveable of me and I couldn't live with myself if I had done so.

Even though I had traveled with everyone together so far, I still felt…like an outsider, that I wasn't truly welcome. I was Laphicet's vessel, nothing more, that's all I thought I was in Velvet's eyes, that's why she allowed me to stay with everyone up until this point. But that night, I believe that was the night when I truly began to feel like I was more.

"There you are Eleanor," the therion suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Kamoana's worried about you."

"You actually came looking for me?" the very fact had surprised me at the time.

"Can't say no to a crying child."

"…Ah. Indeed," I simply agreed. "She may be a therion now… but deep down, she's still a lonely little girl. That's something I've come to realize in traveling with you all. Wretched daemons and therions, even the malakim who I'd only thought of as tools… They all live and thinks as humanly as the rest of us."

"Mm."

"I was so clueless. I didn't know what daemonblight really was, nor what the Abbey was doing… Through it all, I… I knew nothing beyond blind belief in whatever I was taught."

"Ignorance is bliss, as they say," the daemon replied as she crossed her arms.

"The coward's path is not that of an exorcist! They may say, 'I didn't know anything! So I can't be blamed!' I can't… I can't live like that!" I exclaimed, turning my gaze back to the ocean with a sigh. "…I think I'll say here a little longer to cool my head off. Please tell Kamoana I'm all right."

I had expected her to say nothing more, to simply be on her way as if nothing happened like with every other exchange we shared. And yet, that night, it was different.

"Don't stay out too long," she surprisingly said. "The sea breeze can get cold."

It was the first time she had ever shown any kind of concern for me, vessel or not. It was subtle, a feeling of warmth that came from underneath her voice. For the first time I thought, this was the first time I thought I saw Velvet Crowe the human, Velvet Crowe the village girl from Aball, Velvet Crowe my comrade, Velvet Crowe my friend.

"…Thank you."

"Don't get the wrong idea," she quickly followed up as I expected her to. "If you got sick or something, Kamoana or Laphicet would worry. That's all."

'Of course,' I thought to myself as she walked away. 'Of course you would have to say something like that. That's just like you, Velvet…'

Velvet, she too was crying out I believe. Ever since that night, I felt something in her soften. Her voice was still as coarse and angry when she spoke, but underneath her words, I felt like something was softening. She would still be furious with us at times, but I would notice that her eyes would look away after yelling for but a brief moment, as if she were regretting her actions. She would begin to confide in each of us, even inviting us to her home in Aball despite it being Lord Melchior's illusion. Over time she did soften, she did begin to see us as more than tools I believed, but…

…but I felt that at times, maybe I was different, that I was special in her eyes.

Ever since that night, I think of Velvet as being more than just reliable, despite her often tough exterior. It was subtle at first, but with every passing day, I see more of her caring smile, a remnant of her lost humanity which has begun to resurface once more. Yet before her smile, I noticed something different about her.

At first it might have been some sort of jealousy I sensed coming from, sometimes catching her watching me as I cared for Laphicet. I thought I would feel a sort of glare coming from her, almost as if her arm would transform at any moment and devour me whole. But then I noticed it wasn't just when I was interacting with Laphicet; it was also times in which I would strike up conversations with villagers who would attempt to propose marriage to me.

And then there were times I would catch her eyes gazing at certain parts of my body. Perhaps she was making sure that I didn't make any sudden movements to draw my spear and strike her down, or she wanted to make sure I didn't run away. I thought those things at first, but as time passed, even after I admitted in Lord Artorius's intent for me to bring Laphicet to Loegres, I still found her watching me, gazing at me in this same manner.

While it made every hair in my body stand at first, it also felt…welcoming, it felt good, almost as if I were receiving a compliment. A compliment, maybe it was more than just a compliment, it felt more like something I wanted, something I craved.

In time, I would find my own eyes gluing themselves on Velvet as well, thinking of her even when we were apart. I would think of the shade of amber in her eyes, the shade of black in her hair, and the glisten of her skin. Whenever I look at her, speak with her, or even think of her, I would feel my chest tighten and the air around me choking. I feel weak and feeble whenever I'm around her, and yet at the same time, I feel like I'm standing above the clouds, soaring through the heavens as if the Empyreans themselves could not stop me. This feeling of companionship between her and I, the more I spend with her, the more I feel this relationship blossoming like a flower, maturing gradually and slowly, but as of yet to reach its peak.

…yet at the same time, I feel this same contortion in my chest when I think of Magilou, and at times, I feel another sensation well up inside of me when I think of the two of them, alone with one another, even before those moments we had shared that I had just mentioned…

* * *

"Hi there!" I remember watching the two of them together on stage at the Port Zekson tavern. "We're Magi and Vel, your lovely comediennes for today! Magikazam! We're still new to the comedy business, but we'll do our best to give you a memorable show! Now, I'm Magi the bright, beaming one in the pair, while my moody little partner here is…"

It was the first time I had seen Velvet so…awkward, so shy, almost like a child afraid of meeting their schoolmates for the first time. Even though it was merely an act, I felt as if Magilou was enjoying herself to an extent, and not with simply having Velvet being in standing on stage in an uneasy state. No, it looked to me as if she was enjoying this moment they were sharing one another, even her voice projecting a sense of fascination and glee I never thought she ever showed with anyone else.

"…Hey, what's wrong, Vel?" she even seemed to come up with a nickname for her at the time. "Everything okay? You need to put some energy into this, or we're in trouble! C'mon, if you've got one redeeming feature, it's your moxie."

"T-that might be, but this is different…," Velvet replied, somewhat fidgeting where she stood.

"I can see you're going through something right now. All right, let's take a deep breath together!" the magician gleefully announced, only causing the therion to feel even more uneasy. "Excuse us for a moment," Magilou said as she and Velvet quickly turned their backs toward the entire tavern.

Immediately after she spoke this line, the self-proclaimed witch began to whisper something into Velvet's ear. Though I couldn't hear them, I noticed the way they whispered to one another, watching the bashful way Velvet tried to hide her frustrations and the way Magilou tried to encourage our comrade by taking hold of her arm. Not once had either of them ever acted this way toward anyone else, and for some reason, it made me feel…perturbed. These were sides of them they had never shown me, sides I still had not been on the receiving end until this day, and for that, I was envious.

…at least I believed I was jealous until a moment later…

"I've had enough! I can't do this with you!" Velvet suddenly exclaimed, running off the stage.

"…Ahaha," the magician nervously laughed as our comrade disappeared, "sorry folks, show's over."

Even though Laphicet, Rokurou, and to a certain extent, Eizen, were the only ones laughing in the audience after the exchange, I felt the complete opposite. Watching their interactions together felt…sad. No, it was more like watching them made me feel that way, but I didn't understand why.

A part of me wanted to run up on the stage, to tear the two apart and break up their act then and there. Yet another part of my restrained myself from doing so, not just because of the embarrassment they and myself might have felt if I did so, but a part of me thought I could hurt them.

Velvet and Magilou, behind their insults, behind their banter, I was sure there was much more to their relationship than simply that of annoying and being annoyed. Behind Magilou's nonsensical words to Velvet, I could tell there was a sense of desperation. No, it wasn't just aimed at Velvet, I'd like to believe she was also trying to reach out to each of us.

Behind the witch's whimsical speech and actions, there were instances in which I believed there was something more. Beneath her spectacle, I would see the tears welling behind her pupils; I would hear the desperate cry for wanting to be cared for in her voice; I would feel the desperation of wanting to be accepted in her touch. In time, I wanted to answer her plea, I wanted to comfort her loneliness, I wanted to let her know that here I was, here for her. I want to do these things, but the opportunity to present itself has never made itself appropriate I thought, there was never truly a moment we could be alone and I could say and act upon these things.

No, it's not just with Magilou, but with Velvet too. I want to be there for her as well, I want her to know that she's not alone. I want to hold her too, to take her into my arms and wipe away her tears. I want to tell her everything is all right, I want to accept her pain, both of their anguish in fact. I want to assure each of them 'Velvet, Magilou, we're in this together, we're all comrades, friends in fact.'

'Friends,' even calling us 'friends' doesn't seem right; it seems inaccurate and lacking. These feelings I have for both of them, this pit in my stomach and unease in my heart, I know for a fact this goes beyond more than friendship. Is this what they call-?

* * *

I open the door to our room at the Meiricho inn now, finding the self-proclaimed witch sitting at the small table. For the first time, she doesn't make a spectacle of herself; she doesn't scream obscenities like 'pervert' or surprise me by jumping out of a corner, she simply sits there, her eyes concentrated on the snow falling outside. I can never understand what she's thinking, but for the first time, I believe I can garner on where her thoughts are focused.

"Magilou," I try to get her attention.

This is so unlike her to be completely focused. At first I set up myself in preparation for her to surprise me in some way, but even as I draw closer and take the seat beside her, her eyes remain concentrated on the snow falling outside. It feels a little strange seeing her like this, but at the same time, it…fascinates me to see her so. Maybe even witches can be fraught from emotion, maybe even they can look back and worry on the past.

"Hm, did you want something?" she finally notices I'm here.

"No, it's nothing," I reply. "I just came back from the bath is all; I thought I should let you know that they're going to be closing it in about half an hour, so if you wanted to take one-"

"I'm all right," she surprisingly says rather bluntly before turning her attention back outside.

This is so unlike her to act so…normal, so to speak. It worries me to be honest, to not have her make some nonsensical noise or speech. After what we just learned about her these last few days, I believe I can understand; these feelings she must've bottled up inside for so long were possibly flooding her heart once again. I feel somewhat guilty for this, about me asking and learning these things about her, but at the same time, I feel a bit…relieved…

It's now that I realize that it is just the two of us, alone. Even though I had just mentioned I wanted to let her know that I would always be there for her, another part of me prevents me from doing so. Even though we've come to know each other within these past few months, I still feel a bit awkward to say the least. How can I even bring about this subject without looking like a fool? For that matter, this is Magilou I'm talking to; she may simply go on one of her tangents and react by saying something like 'that's nice, but I really don't don't don't care'. Regardless of the outcome, I have this desire, this urge, to tell her regardless.

"Hey Magilou," I try to speak again. "I'm sorry if I offend you in any way when I say this, but I'm glad I got to know a little bit more about you over these last few days. After everything you've been through, I just want you to know we're here for you, I'm here for you, so if ever need anything, I'll-"

My words slowly come to a halt as her eyes focus on me, almost as if they were peering into my very soul. The expression on her face is neither that of anger or sorrow, nor is that strange mischievous smirk she often wears. This feeling she emotes as she stares at me, I can't tell if this is sadness or happiness, but deep down, I get the impression that this feeling, whatever it is, is genuine, it's real.

"Aww, how sweet," a familiar mischievous smirk soon falls on her face. "Is this how our goody-little-two-shoes-former exorcist presents a love confession to yours truly? I normally accept flowers and candy, but I'm willing to settle for your little pep talk."

"L-love confession?!" I find my cheeks suddenly beginning to burn from her comment. "Just what are you talking about, I-"

"You feel it here, don't you?" she asks, taking my hand and placing it just above her left breast. "This sudden tightness, this feeling like you can't breath, this insurmountable energy that suddenly pours through your every being, you feel it in heart, do you not?"

Is that what this is? A love confession? I always found it scary, a bit frightening in fact, that sometimes Magilou could predict such things before anyone could even speak and again this is no exception. Yet this isn't a love confession, it was merely a confession that I do care for her well being, that I value her comradeship, that I appreciate the fact that I was able to learn more about her.

Yet as she holds my hand close to her heart, I feel the deep, but slow beating of my own throbbing in my ears. I can see my own reflection in her eyes as if she were a hawk searching for its prey, just as the smell of lavender on her breath cools and burns the atmosphere around me, and the painting of her lips with her own tongue makes my thighs quiver. If it were anyone else, I could easily tell them they are mistaken and to refrain from continuing such shameful actions, but as I find myself…welcoming this gentle stare and this touch.

"I…I do…," I can only bring myself to be honest.

Her eyes suddenly widen at my statement, the feeling of her own heart jumping pushing against my hand for a mere second. Like a moment ago, I find myself unable to read her, her pupils completely frozen like the rest of her body. I still feel her heart however, its beats rapid at first, but cooling ever so slowly.

We continue to sit here, not saying a word, not moving a muscle, and for some reason, I can't help but feel…sad. I begin to think that maybe I should have lied, that this was one instance I should not have been honest with myself or with her. I feel as though my own soul is being contorted as we continue to look at one another, a ball forming within my throat as my eyes begin to burn. I find myself wanting to run away in shame from my sudden confession, to shut myself away in a closet and have the key thrown away, and yet before I begin to inch myself away in disgust, I feel her hand press even more firmly into her chest.

"My, that was rather bold of you," she finally speaks in a rather wispy, yet sultry tone.

"Magilou…?"

"You said that you were glad you got to learn a little bit more about me just now, didn't you?" the former legate questions. "Is that true?"

I feel my own heart jumping again as she asks me this, the reflection of the moon sparkling in her eye for a mere flash. Again I find myself speechless and weak, my knees quaking at her innocent question. Though it is innocent, I feel guilty for answering the truth as I nod my head and reply.

"…yes…"

"…then would you like to get to know me a little more?"

"Magilou-"

"The magic words," she reminds me of our conversation not too long ago. "Let me hear you say them."

A joke, if this is another cruel joke, please stop tell me now, Magilou. Yet before my hand is her heart, her very soul pulsing in my palm. This moment, I want to believe it's real, I want to believe this is you, the true you that had kept hidden locked away, the you that had desperately been calling out with every prank, with every tease. No, I know it's real, I know because I feel her heart as if it were beside mine. This is real, this is you, Magilou.

"Magilou…, I want to get to know you better."

"Not those words," she whispers as she leans into my ear, her tone still serious. "Those three little words kept hidden within, those three little words you save for those you truly care for, those three little words that make our hearts throb."

Three words, those three little words, I know of what she speaks, but…

…but I can't deny them any longer. These words she wants me to speak, in time this feeling of dislike and matured into something else, something more than I could imagine. In this moment, the way she looks at me with those lustful eyes, it's impossible to contain these feelings any longer.

"…I love you…"

"…not exactly what I was looking for, but that'll work," she mocks me yet again.

"Wait, that's not what you wanted me to say?"

"I would've gone with 'wanna do it?', 'let's make love', or 'you wanna fu-?'"

"Magilou, I can't believe-!"

Before I can protest anymore, her lips interrupt me, my body suddenly freezing as our mouths meet. To my surprise, her kiss is soft, it is gentle, it is warm, it is nothing like her usual roguish nature. In spite of her callous behavior just now, I can feel the emotion behind her embrace, her words little more than another innocent joke as always. This is more than simply lust I feel as she kisses me, this is a genuine feeling, the same one I had just confessed to her. Again she is gentle, my body feeling as if it were being lifted beyond the clouds, the beating of our hearts in sync. I want to continue to feel her embrace, here, for the rest of eternity, but as much as it pains me, she releases me, her eyes staring into my soul as she whispers the same three little words I had spoken second ago.

"I love you too."

With the words now spoken, she slides my hand slightly downward, beneath the fabric of her clothing, stopping my palm on one of the mounds of her chest. I find the air around me once again growing hot as I hold her in my hand, my fingers instinctively wanting to close in one another as I embrace the tender, yet firm peak. Though we're both girls, I find myself feeling a bit of unease as I hold her. My grip tightens ever so slightly, pinching the nub ever so slightly between the space of my digits as it moves, causing her to moan gently and ever so slightly.

My gaze turns to her face now, her eyes now shut and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly as I continue to caress her. Though she speaks in little more than gasps and shrill breaths, her expression tells me all I need to know.

"More…," she practically begs.

Her very expression causes me to shower in my own perspiration as my throat becomes parched. I move my hand again, pinching the nub between my fingers as I do so, her next gasp sharper than the last. I feel the warmth of her breast cascading me further, my own thighs instinctively squeezing inward as I feel her breath brush against my lips. Her breath is warm, with a slight aroma of lavender, the very scent causes a tepid sensation runs down my sex. I was always taught in the Abbey that such actions are abhorrent, that they are filthy, that they are disgusting, and yet, here with her, I find them beautiful, I find them liberating.

"Magilou…"

The taste of the precious herb soon enters my mouth, the weight of her own body soon pressing against my own as we both plummet to the floor. The pain of our fall is quickly numbed as she continues to embrace me with her lips, their smooth texture causing me to forget about everything that happened before this moment.

My hands cup at her cheeks now, pulling her face closer. More, I want to bring her closer, I want to embrace her until we are practically one. Though my right continues to caress her cheek, my left begins to wander past her face, gliding over the curve of her ear and into the tresses of her hair. The locks themselves are soft, almost like silk; how I just want to continue combing through them as we kiss.

"You said you wanted to get to know me a little more, right?" she whispers as she stops our embrace. "Then is it okay if I get to know you a little more as well? Eleanor, I want to get to know you better. Will you let me in, will you let me get to know you too? Let me hear you say 'Magilou, I want you to get to know me better.'"

She speaks to me as if I'm beneath her, as if I'm little more than her plaything. And yet, her words are like a spell, a drug, to which I cannot disobey, to which I want more. Without hesitation, I oblige to her wish and begin to speak the words she ordered me to say.

"You said you wanted to get to know me a little more, right?" she whispers into my ear now. "Then is it okay if I get to know you a little more as well? Eleanor, I want to get to know you better. Will you let me?"

"I… I do…"

"Then let me hear you say 'Magilou, I want you to get to know me better.'"

She speaks to me as if I'm beneath her, as if I'm little more than her plaything. And yet, her words are like a spell, a drug, to which I cannot disobey, to which I want more. Without hesitation, I oblige to her wish and begin to speak the words she ordered me to say.

"Magilou, I-"

"Magilou?! Eleanor?!"

A third voice suddenly interrupts us now, my body instinctively sitting upward as my head turns to the entrance to our room. I feel every hair in my body stand as my eyes find a lone figure standing in the doorway, her amber pupils reflecting the same shock that possesses me.

"Velvet?!"

I feel my heart sink as I look into her eyes, how they begin to swell in tears as we continue to stare at one another. Like Magilou, I don't need to hear her words to understand what she's feeling. Rage and betrayal are the emotions she displays, taking no more than another moment before she begins to turn away.

"Velvet, wait!" I try to chase after her.

"Now hold on just a minute!" the self-proclaimed witch somehow manages to appear in front of the doorway, slamming it before the therion could exit.

"Get out of my way!" Velvet's fierce temper quickly makes itself known.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's gotten you so-?"

"I said get out of my way!"

Her left arm quickly takes shape into its true form, the demonic hand quickly grasping the entire torso of the magician before slamming her in the wall to my left. My raven-haired comrade grimaces at Magilou, her eyes narrowed and sharp like daggers as she heaves heavily. I immediately recognize that look, that look of anger and sadness; it's the same look she had given me back in Titania when she first informed me of how Lord Artorius had murdered her brother. No, there's something else to her expression that she desperately hides behind her frustration, an emotion I sometimes noticed whenever I was spending time with Laphicet.

"Velvet, that's enough!" I try to mediate the situation. "There's no need to-"

"Shut up!" her eyes shoot at me like daggers.

"Hey, simmer down there, Vel," the former legate acts flighty once more. "Calm down now. We were just in the middle of getting to know each other better is all."

"'Getting to know each other better', is that what you call it?! I'll tell you what I know; you're a conniving little bitch, but I never thought in a million years that you would do this!"

"Velvet-!" I tried to intervene, only for the therion's glare to return in my direction.

"And you! I thought I knew you too, but… Just what the hell do I know about you two?! I should've known better than to think about you two as anything more than tools I can use. God I'm such an idiot…"

Her anger begins to subside now, her arm reverting back into human form as her furrowed eyes soften. She can no longer bring herself to face either of us now, her gaze now turned instead to the floor. Her new attitude puzzles me as she simply stands there unmoving, the three of us unable to find any words to say. I want apologize for what happened if it will at least calm her and console her, despite not knowing the reasoning behind her actions. No, it's not that I don't know the reasoning behind them, it's the fact that I can't admit them and my own selfishness in this predicament.

"You're jealous, I understand that," Magilou finally speaks for all of us, the daemon's hand still loosely gripping her neck. "You wanted to get to know me in a way Eleanor and I were acting until now, isn't that right?"

Jealousy, that is the true source of what she has been feeling since she walked through that door. Was she jealous of me for acting in such a manner with Magilou? Ever since I had come to know all of them, there was always a certain spark between those two, one that simply went beyond feeling annoyed and annoying the other. Behind the mischief, behind the harsh words, behind the glares, and even behind the threats, I always saw a certain spark between those two. It was like watching an old married couple fighting, watching them disagree at almost every turn, but at the same time, there was still that feeling of adoration and longing for one another.

"Me, jealous?" Velvet tries to scoff at the idea, still trying to deny what's truly in her heart. "What do I have to be jealous over?"

Of me! Here I was being guided by my heart and lust, not thinking of the repercussions they would have on you, on us! I only thought of the bliss I could share with Magilou in that moment, of the ecstasy she was giving me as we embraced. I thought not about how you may have harbored such desires as well toward her, and even worse, I thought not about you as I engaged in such shameful acts with her.

Yet there is more to it than simply my guilt of hurting you by taking Magilou away. It is this feeling that I've betrayed you and the relationship we ourselves shared. The way you always showed concern for my well being, how you would sometimes wrap me in a blanket when you believed I was sleep, and the dishes you would share with me before serving it to the others, we too shared our own unique bond. Yet by doing what I did I must acknowledge that I have betrayed you by acting in such a manner with Magilou, and it should sicken me.

…but I'm despicable; despite the guilt I feel, a part of me does not regret the moment I was about to share with Magilou. I had enjoyed the taste of her lips, I was enamored by the touch of her breast, and most of all, I was filled with anticipation as she was going beyond massaging my sex. Even as I feel disgusted with myself, I still think about that anticipation, of that tiny moment of bliss.

However, this isn't the time to think of myself, I need to consider your feelings, both of your feelings, and I cannot simply stand aside and allow you two to fight one another for my own foolishness.

"Velvet, Magilou, I-"

Before I could say another word, I find my eyes widening at the spectacle before me, my heart rightfully being split in two.

Magilou's lips had placed themselves atop Velvet's, much to the therion's own disbelief. At first it seems as if the raven-haired daemon will push her away and devour her as she has threatened many times in the past, but to my own surprise, the exact opposite happens. Instead her left hand drops from the magician's neck as the rage in her eyes begins to fade, her anger slowly becoming overcome by a form of solace. The two of them continue to embrace one another before me, their mouths now taking the place of their bickering. The therion soon becomes more forceful with their kiss, practically slamming the magician deeper into the wall as they embrace, and to my shock, Magilou herself seems to be indulging in the forceful exchange, pulling the raven-haired girl closer as her legs wrap around her body.

I can do nothing but simply watch as they continue, my body remaining paralyzed as my soul continues to be shed before my very eyes. Though I am saddened by the act I witness, I can only accept that I had no place here to begin with; despite my confession to the former legate, despite my own feelings toward the raven-haired beauty, I should have known I was a mere distraction, an obstacle that came in between the two of them. I do not belong here, I have no right to remain, and yet…

…and yet I feel that I want to remain, that I still want to be with them. Yes, 'them'. Call it greedy, call it selfish, but even I cannot deny what both Velvet and Magilou mean to me; they are more than just comrades, they are more than friends, they are both the women I love!

…but what right do I have to act or think such things? Despite my childish wishes, I can only excuse myself and be on my way.

"You wanted to get to know me, is that why you were upset?" the magician questions, having tamed the therion with their kiss.

"…yes…," she weakly nods.

"But you were also upset that you wanted to get to know Eleanor as well, right?" her second question stops me from taking another step.

"…yes…," she admits to my surprise.

"Then let me hear you say it. Say those magic words in front of both of us and tell us how you really feel."

"Eleanor," her amber eyes swell as they turn to me. "I love you. And Magilou," her gaze returns to the one she still embraces, "I love you too."

"You're certainly a selfish one, aren't you?" Magilou giggles as she continues to embrace the therion. "But then again, I'm a selfish one myself for wanting to get know the both of you as well. So what about you, Eleanor, you wanna to get to know Velvet too, right?"

The teachings of the Abbey, no, Midgand society in general were always strict. When one falls in love, it can only be with one other. It isn't fair to love more than one other person, one must remain monogamous in order for other members of society to find their spouse. Procreation requires one man and one woman, there are no exceptions. Yet none of us here are men, we are only women. Such actions between members of the same gender are supposed to be forbidden, they are supposed to be shameful, but even then, was I also not informed that forbidden fruits were also the sweetest?

"…I do…," I shamefully admit. "I want to get to know Velvet. And I want to get to know you too, Magilou. I want…both of you. I love you both. I love you, Magilou, and at the same time, I love you, Velvet."

"Oh ho, the shameful truth comes out," the magician says with glee, my face burning at her latest remark. "What a twist; to think that the innocent hearts of three beautiful maidens-"

"Just shut up for once…," the daemon interrupts, placing her lips on Magilou's once more.

Their kiss is just as fierce as the first, though the movements of their mouths hint at something more than a mere exchange of kisses. I find myself drawn in as they embrace, the therion forcefully pulling away as I stand no more than an arm's length away. In the exact moment, Velvet's left hand finds itself on my chin, her fiery gaze now peering into my own. Without a moment's rest, her own mouth dives for my own.

Velvet's embrace is more forceful than Magilou's, as tenacious as her skill in battle. There is no time for me to act as she pries her tongue into my own mouth, the slick device quickly wrestling with my own. Within her, I can still taste the herbal aroma of Magilou, how the two's taste melds with my own. The very warmth of Velvet's lips paralyzes me, my body quickly surrendering to her kiss as I let go of any inhibitions I was feeling earlier. She continues to have her way with me, her mouth acting as if it were devouring my own, crushing me in the same manner her body now presses against mine. I surrender myself to her, allowing her to have her way.

As our mouths bicker, I feel another set of lips begin to press against the curve of my neck, slowly crawling upward and creating tingles in my spine. Again the magician teases me, wrapping her arm around my waist as the therion continues to forcefully embrace me. Her touch causes my thighs to quiver as it travels down my form at the same time I taste of Velvet's mouth, the passing of her fingers' skin paralyzing to the touch. The two of them send chills and set ablaze the fires of passion as they tend to me, and I am helpless as they continue.

"Magilou… Velvet…," I take a moment to whisper both of my lovers' names.

I feel my body growing more tense as they both continue to touch me, to tease me. I feel my body growing ever so tense, tightening with every inch glazes over the witch's hand and every inch the therion explores my mouth. Despite the cold air, I find my body growing ever so hot, the perspiration of neither myself or my lovers doing anything to cool me. More, I want more. For the first time, I think of nothing but this moment, I think of nothing more than this sweet ecstasy I share with these two women. I want more, and yet…

A daemon, a witch, and a former exorcist, never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined the three of us could share such dreams, such laughter, such love. Love, that's right, even if what we're doing goes against everything society expects of us, even if it goes against what the very creators of our world had in store for us, I am proud to share such feelings with these two before me, with these two I love.

"Hey, are you okay?" Magilou suddenly questions. "Are you crying?"

"Am I crying?" I notice the tear falling down my face despite the smile on my lips.

"Is there something you're upset about?" Velvet now asks.

"No, of course not," I say as I wipe away the stream that crawls down my cheek. "Until this night, I would have never believed that three of us could have ever been together like this. It goes against everything I was taught in the Abbey, when I was growing up in my village, but… …but that doesn't matter. I love you, both of you. I didn't know how either of you would have reacted when I confessed these feelings, especially if I were to admit to only one of you that I was also in love with the other. It…makes me happy to know that you both feel the same way, that three of us-"

"Hey, no more tears," the witch wipes at the stream closest to her.

"It's all right, Eleanor," Velvet is the next to speak. "We, that is, all of us, are in this together. You, me, and Magilou, we all feel the same way about each other. I think it was because of what you did tonight that all three of us were finally able to be honest with each other, and for that, I think it's safe to say we're all thankful."

"Hey, don't give Eleanor all the credit!" our blond lover protests, snuggling against one of my shoulders as she does so. "If I didn't seduce her in the first place, you'd have never caught us in the act."

"Heh, I guess you're right there," the therion agrees with a slight giggle, nestling her chin on my other shoulder now. "I couldn't let you two have all the fun."

"Velvet!" her comments make me blush. "Magilou!"

"As innocent as ever…," they both sigh in unison.

"Magilou… Velvet…," I take a moment to whisper both of my lovers' names. "I love you both."

"I love you, Eleanor," the therion whispers before she places her lips on mine. "I love you, Magilou," she embraces the magician with the same kiss thereafter.

"And I love you, Velvet," Magilou returns her kiss. "And of course, I love you too, Eleanor," her mouth then presses against my own.

* * *

The air around me is burning, my fists so tight that they could break boulders. I feel my body growing more and more tense with every passing second. My breath becomes slow, but haggard, my body quivering. This feeling, this emotion… There's only one word I could only use to describe it…

"MAGILOU!"

…anger… This feeling is pure, and rightful anger.

"That's my name!" the witch gleefully jumps toward me after I yell.

"Just what kind of filth are you publishing?" I can't help but slam her latest published literature onto the floor.

"Filth, you mean my latest book?" she innocently questions, flipping through its many pages as if she were reading them instantaneously. "' _April Moon: A Tale of Forbidden Love Between Three Star-Crossed Women, Based on a True Story_.' Not the best title, but it gets the job done."

"More like ' _Your Lie in April_!'" I can't help but yell. "How can you claim such slander is based on a true story; this is merely a scandalous depiction of Velvet, yourself, and I acting in rather…pornographic scenes. I demand you cease publication of this illicit material!"

"How dare you call it slander," she continues, her usual hint of mischief underlying her tone of voice. "As a Mayvin, I've made it my duty to record the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth of our journey from a year ago together. Of course when you need to make a profit and keep the readers interested, of course I'm obligated to embellish a few details here and there. Besides, if you think that's scandalous, you should check out the 'uncut version'; it's inclined for those who lack imagination. I also like to call it the 'Oh Yes, Do Me Eleanor, Do Me Velvet Edition'. I'm sure it'll get a rise out of anyone, and not just angry parents"

"'Oh Yes, Do Me Eleanor, Do Me Velvet Edition?'" the words make my face burn. "That's even worse, how dare you sell such scandalous material to an adult audience!"

"What's the problem?" Magilou questions as she places her hands behind her head. "Is it the whole 'girl-on-girl-on-girl' thing? I know it's more popular with male audiences, but if it makes you feel better, I even have works if you're into the whole 'guy-on-guy' thing. I mean look at Rokurou, he seems to be enjoying my _A Tale of Swords and Shafts_ story."

"What?!" I quickly turn around to find our other comrade reading said illicit material. "Why are you reading such abhorrent literature?! Stop reading it this instant!"

"I don't see what the problem is," the good-natured, but foolish swordsman says, as clueless as always. "I've got to give to Magilou for accuracy to the little things. I mean sure she's added a few things here and there that didn't happen, but it definitely adds to the tension and drama."

"Do you not realize what you're actually reading?" I groan.

"Yeah, it's a retelling of a sparring match between Eizen and myself," the truth of the matter goes over his head. "I'd say she captured the magic of what actually happened back then, I mean, just listen to this one: 'The swordsman was stiff now, he could hardly move, his body drenched in his own sweat. He was not one to give in so easily, he would never allow another to be on top. Yet the earth malak's fist-'. Wait, just what the heck am I reading?" his face slowly becomes sour.

"Magilou, as a former Exorcist of the Abbey, I demand you cease your scandalous publications at once or else-!"

"Or else what, you're gonna tie me up and throw away the key?" she continues to act rather nonchalant. "Does this include chains, candles, leather, and a trip to your personal dungeon? Ooh, I never knew you were into such things!" she manages to twist me words around yet again. "Oh yes, take me now!" she cries out, almost in ecstasy, capturing the attention of all onlookers. "Strip me down and step on me, rub it down with your heel, Lady Eleanor. Ah, don't stop, keep going, keep-!"

"That's enough!" my hands quickly find themselves on her shoulders.

"Aww, how cute, you're blushing," she continues to tease. "What do you say, with Vel literally having her hands full for maybe the rest of her eternity, I'm sure you and me can squeeze in some alone time now? How 'bout it? You and me wanna take a night off at Meiricho for old time's sake?"

"Alone time, just what are you-?"

Again she catches me off guard, her lips quickly pressing against mine for a brief second. Her sudden kiss forces me to pull back, my hand instinctively covering my mouth as she continues to stare at me with that mischievous grin.

"C'mon, let's get to know each other again," she continues to press. "It'll be F-U-N!"

"MAGILOU!"

My sudden scream causes the former legate to jump for less than a second, her body instinctively turning as she begins to run away. No, running isn't what she's doing, she's skipping away like a school girl who had just admitted her feelings to her first crush.

Even though she tries to elude me, I find myself still chasing after her regardless, the magician giggling as I continue my chase.

"Yoohoo, over here," she teases as she stops for a moment.

"Stop running!" I order as I try to grab her.

"Whoops, too slow," she gleefully jumps to the side. "Oh, almost!" she continues to taunt as I miss again.

She can go on like this forever, and yet, even though I know the outcome of this little dance, I continue my pursuit regardless.

'I want to get to know you,' those were the words all three of us had spoken to one another that night. Even if you continue to tease me, even if you continue to frustrate me, even if you continue to lie about me, I can at least say that I'm glad that the three of us did get to know one another. Those smiles, that laughter, the words we exchanged, the moment we shared, I will treat them all.

Magilou, Velvet, it was, it is, a pleasure knowing you, both of you. Regardless of what either three of us will ever do or have done, I know in my heart that each of us were glad that we got to know each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And with that, our tale comes to a close.

So was the encounter between Eleanor, Velvet, and Magilou made up, or did it actually happen? As Magilou said at the end, her stories "record the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth", but at the same time she's "obligated to embellish a few details here and there". In other words, parts of the encounter did happen, but as far as how much of it is true, I think it's best to just leave that up to the reader's imagination.

As far as how I got the idea to write this story, well I was thinking of maybe doing a shoujo-ai story between Velvet and either Eleanor or Magilou as both seemed compatible with her in different ways throughout the game. Velvet X Eleanor seemed more like a "traditional" type of relationship, with the two of them practically opposites at first, but both have very similar mindsets (and to a certain extent, personalities). Velvet X Magilou on the other hand, seemed a bit more "chaotic" given Magilou's rather unpredictable personality, but I think these two could work out as it seemed like Magilou eventually grew on Velvet over time, especially as the game drew closer to the end, with Velvet even agreeing to call Magilou her "best friend" without any sarcasm or her usual frustration toward her. Instead, I opted to challenge myself instead and tried to do something different than most fan fic writers and try to go with a three-way route (for that matter, Eleanor X Magilou also seemed like a challenge as well since these two are even more opposites of each other than Velvet and Eleanor).

I guess another piece of inspiration for this story came from the anime _Your Lie in April_ , namely for the scene when Eleanor confesses to Magilou and the final scene when Eleanor chases after Magilou after reading her story. I was watching this anime while taking breaks from playing _Tales of Berseria_ and I noticed that Magilou and Eleanor's English dub voice actresses, Erica Lindbeck and Erica Mendez respectively, play lead roles in the series (Velvet's English dub voice actress, Cristina Vee, also plays a minor character in this series too). I dunno, for some reason hearing Ms. Lindbeck and Ms. Mendez in this series helped bring out more of their _Tales of Berseria_ characters' personalities for me when it came to loving relationships; as such, I couldn't help but put in this blatant easter egg in this story.

In regard to how this story fits into my other works, namely _End of an Era_ , well it's more like Magilou's published works in the story's world will come to play. As we've seen here, Magilou's works are a mix of what really happened and things she made up, so when the characters in my other works find her stories in the future, they might believe the stories entirely or some might deny the plausibility of the stories (wonder what Edna would think if she ever came across Magilou's _A Tale of Swords and Shafts_ for example).

In any case, that's it for now. I hope you've all enjoyed reading my first one-shot for _Tales of Berseria_ and there will be more to come in the future. See you next time!


End file.
